onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre Wars
The Ogre Wars, with individual conflicts also called Ogre's War, are wars fought on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They make their début in the eighth episode of the first season. History A young Seer is kept prisoner by the King's Army in hopes that her powers of foresight will "turn the tide against the ogres." Rumplestiltskin is ordered to guard her crate while his Commanding Officer leaves for the battle front. Desperate to drink a sip of water after days of dehydration, the Seer offers Rumplestiltskin insight about his family's future. She reveals that the man's wife, Milah, is carrying his child, but that his actions on the battlefield will leave his son fatherless. To prove her powers, she reveals that tomorrow, the soldiers will ride cows into battle. Her statement comes true when Rumplestiltskin learns that the soldiers refer to saddles made from the finest leather "cows". Desperate to avoid his fate, Rumplestiltskin purposefully injures himself and is therefore sent back home with the other injured soldiers. Because of this, Rumplestiltskin gains the reputation of cowardice he was eager to cleave himself from. Another magical being forced to partake in the First Ogres War is the Dark One of that time, Zoso. Controlled through his Dark One Dagger by Hordor, Zoso aids the soldier in forcing the unwilling recruits for the army. Fourteen years later, the age limit for people to be drafted as soldiers for the King's Army is lowered by the orders of a Duke to enroll boys and girls younger than fourteen years old. One of the young girls enrolled, Morraine, is taken from her parents and sent to a battlefront. At an uncertain point in time, the Blue Fairy forges a sword imbued with light magic which becomes known as Hrunting, and which by unknown means ends up in the ownership of a high ranked soldier called Beowulf, who commands others into battle. This earns the Blue Fairy quite a reputation among the soldiers in the trenches. Morraine hears about her being more powerful and mighty than the Dark One himself, calling her "the original power of the night". After being tricked by a tired Zoso into becoming the next Dark One, Rumplestiltskin kills several of soldiers including Hordor for having humiliated him, and saves his son from being recruited. He later walks into battle and magically destroys the entire Ogre army. Some people, including at least Beowulf and Morraine witness this act, although not everyone takes it the same way. While for some it is an act of heroism, for others it is only perpetuating the conflict by using dark magic. Second Ogres War Granny's six brothers, as well as her father, are all veterans of the Second Ogres War. Later, when Granny recounts this to a group of villagers, she notes it was more than sixty years ago. Third Known Ogres War TBA Fourth Known Ogres War Reports surface of several villages falling to the ogres. Sir Maurice summons the Dark One Rumplestiltskin as a last resource to end the conflict. After making a deal with Belle, Rumplestiltskin ends the Ogre Wars once more. }} }} }} Known Wars Weapons, Items and Magic Involved *'Dark One Dagger' - used by Rumplestiltskin to destroy the Ogres. *'Hrunting' - used by Beowulf to command the humans against the Ogres. *'Fire catapults' - used by humans in the First War against Ogres. Appearances *The Ogre Wars are mentioned in Henry's storybook in "Dreamcatcher".File:505RumplestiltskinStorybook.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Guerre des Ogres es:Guerras de ogros